Skyrims Dovaken
by 3rdHourEnglishClass
Summary: Terra gets suked into athe game skyrim! Follow her axs shje explores a new world to tery and find a way out, cause it sucks. Honestly.
1. Chapter 1

The grass was moviong along the breze, ticking my bare legs as i looked around in confuzion. Just a moment ago i was in my dark room sitting at the compoter playing skyrim and dnow i was standing in a fracken medow. Da faq?

"Hey thar." A sudden grumpy sounding vouce said from behind me. i turned around and stared at the dud de that was stuiding me. He had a braided beard with vines twiring through it old gray eryes super tan skin like those totes fake bitches who go to tanning saloons, and he was wearing a big beown robe that naerly enulfed him.

"Who be you?" i asked carfully. i didnt know whot this guy wax but he possssibly a raper. Those are dangerous ppl you know.

"I am the Grand Wizard of Azeroth."

"Um... cool skittles bro." I muthered uneazily. Rather ubruptly the Grand Wizard of Azeroth stepped closer, hjs face merly inches fropm mine.

"Dont you want to know why your here?' he asked, hjis rancid breathe burning my skin like a tosterstruddle.

"if you'll bvack away then yes." i coughed slightyl in anoyance. Alomst imediately he threw his hand up in glee (not the singing thing that is on tv with the lezbo blonde bag) and screched awesomeley.

"I have brought you into the world of skyrim! Where you will be there dovaken!11" He holered in my face. I flinched backwards in suprise and eyed him as his he was crazy. obviosly he was.

"So you sucked me itoa game?" I asked slowlyu.

"yes. Enjoy~!" The Grand MAster Wizard of Azeroth wiggled his fingers and went pof! I looked around wide eyed. I had to be high or something. Maybe i got drugged, with ruffies. And emeralds.

"This... cant be real." i grumbled to myself before beginng on what would be the start of my own persona hell.

But none the less life jus got interedsting.

* * *

_**MUWAWAWAA! i haz finished 1st chap! So happy :3 I needa hug sumthing. Plz revow and dont be mean or the griml;in kiong witll steal your cookies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I began to make my way towards wht I asume was a town or somthung. The meadow I was cursntly in waved I. Proestst. feh ether I was drugged or not I still has to find somewher to stay for th tim being.

But I swear if I e er find that damed Grand Wizard of Azeroth I will ring his Fuji g neck.

As I walked I liSteiner to the sound of the new world around me. Somewere the sound of a waterfal crashed agai ry stone while the sound of galloping faunrid traveled through the nearby wooas. The sound of my own footsteps clicked as my steel toed beets clicked against the soft grou d. So any ski xD trotate in.

evenually I made my way onto the road that waseasing to the dt looks looks a town. small gbrowN structures Layed beside a thrashinvly calm rinver.

some elvish guh, who I recognized as Sven, glanced up as I wandered into the towns. A cafulfill of cabbbages was knocked over nearby. How dirtyy.

"new to riverun eh?" S en asied. I looked at him and nodded ever so slightly. Honestly talki g to hallllu inations was not on my to do list.

"If your lookin 4 work you should chek out the inn. Some guards-"

"I'll passs." I interrupted with a sharp loom. Sven frownedded and took a step back. Coward was Africa for a 16 yr old girl... Panzy.

"srry I'm just not interested I. Any work." I mummhled. SBen smiled a little and nodded.

"understandable I suppose. Is there anything you need help with?"

"Nien." much paused as I relaides that German wasby know. In skyrim. They spoke Nordic and crap but w/e. hopefully he go the hint. I wandered away from him and towards the in to check out if the bsrkee knew anything. I actually might end up needed help, but I Asa Ted to just get this shit o er ugh.

maybe Sven would help me later on- nvm I just remembered he was a horrible followers when I played the game. Plan B, I need to find a way to Stephbe safely get to Whiterun.

**Hey guyz! I did this on mah phone so it's autocorrct filed up the words reallLu badly. Like ceriously. But nyway hope you enkoyed! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

This suked! I faceplnted the table i wuz sitting at and sighed loudly. nobody would take my to Whiterun becuse i had no gold. I swr i was going to rap somebdy ig they didnt hep me soon!

I pulled mi hed pff the table and ookked around. Their wer someotner people their but i didjt recognize them at all maybe it was bc i neer went into inns when o play7ed thje game bu anyway i looked at each 1 closwely in my opinion there waent anybodyu that looked atll to frienmdly really it looked like therae was only nordic ppl must be a racist town i guess then againm sevn is a elf thing i think hes a wood elf... hehe wood. Wood means nauhty thinghs yo know.

quietlyu io stood up and wadered back outside. their was like nothing for me to do like seriously. like whta is a 16 yr old suppoed to do in such a crappy place? ;_;

I wansdered back to where snve was and shuffled my feeet nervousloy. sven kloioij up from chjopping wood and raised and eyebrow.

"Do you need sometning eklse?" he asked.

"Can you take me to whiterun?" I asked blandly. he studied me for a moment begfore noodding.

"Sure I guess. Will i get paid?"

"uhh yes/" i rlied with a s,ile.

"Alright thn lets go get giouing." Sven murmered as he began to led trhe wAY. IT WASNT HONEST BUT IT WOJLD HAV E TO DIO.

* * *

**so ya theres that chapter, you guys shoyuld be nicwefr to me! being all mean with yo revows. FUCK YOU AL!**

**anyway hope you like the chap!1111**

**-Aly**


	4. Chapter 4

sven and i made our wayub to whiterun sticking to the rode to aoid any trouble that could be lyurkiong nearby. WE walked in silnce fior a while before sven started toalkingf to me.

"So where are you fomr?" he asked with a smile]

"Earth..." i mutterd quitly to myself.

"What was that?" hje asked

"Uhh cyrodil?" i out lpud.

"huh you dont seem like you would fiot in their." he eyed me and my clothing which was grey sweating pants and a teil tank top./ My pajama joiche whas pretty niormal but i wasnt no prep, wearing pnk footie pajamas.

"yaaaaaaa." i mutedd resemtfuilly.

So hwo about you? isnt this place for the nords?' i asked with a glnce at him. he shurgged slightkly.

"I think everybodu has the dfight too livw qhwew trhwey please,. Dont you?'

"i guess. but woudlnt it be better to styau where you came form?' sven paused fior a moment ant stared at me like i was a racist, but i wasnt... well mayube a a luitte.

"that seems pouintless." sven muimbled and we voth fel quite. we continued to be walk in silence for a whiel before a brewry came into fiew.

"Where alsmiot there.": Sven infmred me. i noeed and we turned the cornerto find there to be...]

**_A BEER!_**

I jum,ped bnack in fear while sven pulled out his crossbow.

"ill protect you feropm the beer!dont weorry!" he battle cyuroed.

before hje copuilpd shoot the beer stood up on its hind legs and bared it teeth before dtalkiong in a british accent.

"i wouldnt do that if i were you dear boy.' the bear growled happily. bioth sven and i stared in achock at the bear/

"a british talking bear... da faq." i mutetefd

"i was made to be your companin, but it seems likwe you already have one. O suppose it is fine tohave two huh?" the british beer chortled cheekily and stepped closer to joun the trio.

"ya sure w/e" i mutterde in anoyianjce. sven still seemed shocked even as si began heading for whiterun. Great so i now have a beer with us,.

_**theres that chap!~ BEAUTIFUL HUH I LIKE A POSSIE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

So me, s en, and BB (be doesn't hab a an yet) made out way to the city place.a gaurs that was in the rod paused to stare his eyed going over bb with Concern. But it did t mater cause no key would attack as lon as the best seemed do ile. 4 a whil we jus walked up the path until the big wooden door lomed over us.

"halt sago goes there?" A gaurs asked.

"travelers from river run, with a pet...beer." S run sneered for me and BB. The Gaurdain eys us for a while before beliej g thatnobodb was toenter. I snorted and waited until somebody came up the Cosenter reopened the door , the. Quickly follo Ed the person win the the others on my tail. The gaurs browned in proets( but we didn't care cause we didn t hw e. to w to. Be. Top musing with preps.

"so... My good?" Sven asked glancing at his money pouch.

"I'm srry but I don't have ny gold..." I told him witha polo egos smile. He strafed down tAt me as d and crossed his adms.

"you said-"

"0bviouslg she lyed." BB chortled as he tipped his head to one side.

"I'm srry but I rlly needed some key to being me here." I said to him Telly sheepishly e.

"that was a bitchythi. To so." S en snapped at me. I clinched and stated at him awhile bBB grwled.

"I. Sr-" before I could finish Ben wedded me off and stalked off. I looked at BB and shrugged before heading towards the cloud distrct.

"in sure hell cool fof in a whle." bB g led behind me as he follows.

"I dot tell carereplied said in annoyanc. I do t need pell to keep me company. After all I e always bbee. Alone. (Thatright she has depth!11)

in silence we headed away from where wemlsttua saw Sven.


End file.
